


Regina's been a bad girl

by isuckatnicknames



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, F/F, Humiliation, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, NSFW, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Scene, Punishment, Sex, Smut, Spanking, Top Emma Swan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23655817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isuckatnicknames/pseuds/isuckatnicknames
Summary: Prompt based on a picture from BrucknerParrilla where there are these four cuts:1: Emma - We’re all here today because Regina’s been a bad girl2: Belle looked at Rumple3: Snow - “I… I think we should all go.”4: Regina - No. Proceed, Swan…and a simple add from CoppeliaRose of "it would be hilarious if Emma punished her in front of them"
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 26
Kudos: 113





	Regina's been a bad girl

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I did this justice. I have no experience in BDSM lifestyle, only what I've read from our talented writers here. IF something feels off, please let me know.
> 
> It's also a bit strange to write Regina as the bottom as I only see her as a top but in this story she's kinda both. In this scene she's the bottom, though. I hope it worked out.

Emma was the Dark One and the former Evil Queen was her anchor. They had a secret relationship, as Regina was the only one that could tame the merciless entity. She had to use the dagger at first but now she had the blonde on her knees with just one look.

Emma soon realized giving up the control and have someone guiding her was precisely what she needed. The darkness inside her was out of control. She was afraid to hurt her son. She wanted to flee. She wanted to run away in order to protect them.

And the Mayor noticed. The Mayor _knew_ her. So when she suggested to help her with the burden, the Dark One agreed after one small temper tantrum.

They lived this way for half a year already. They shared the deepest secrets, they knew every part of their souls.

One evening Emma asked the Mayor what her unfulfilled desire was. Regina looked from behind her book at the kneeling blonde and stopped stroking her hair. Emma gave herself to the Queen completely. There were no games, no lies, only brutal honesty. She considered her answer and started to stroke platinum blonde locks again.

“I suppose I’ve wanted a public humiliation to some degree. A punishment. I feel like I deserve it,” she shrugged.

“You don’t, Regina. You really, really don’t. But if it’s something you desire, we could make it happen,” the blonde suggested.

* * *

Weeks passed since they had this conversation and Regina nearly forgot about it. She was on edge with anticipation every time they were in public with Emma but the Dark One never did anything. Regina was still playing her role in their relationship and concluded not getting any sort of that punishment from Emma was for the best.

They weren’t seen out together often. Everything happened behind closed doors after all. Emma was now part of the council meetings as her explosive darkness was somehow tamed. The Charmings were too self-centered to ever question it and the rest was just happy Emma’s wrath didn’t make an appearance.

It was a Tuesday as any other. Except the blonde took the lead of the meeting this time.

“We’re all here today because Regina’s been a bad girl,” Emma started and could see how the Mayor got one shade paler.

Belle looked at Rumple and Snow exclaimed: “I… I think we should all go.”

Regina stopped her with a stern look. “No. Proceed, Swan…” she encouraged Emma.

“Thank you, Madam Mayor. As I was saying, Regina here has been a very bad girl,” the blonde stood up. Snow interrupted her again, though.

“But that was a very long time ago, Emma. She’s changed,” the woman tried to argue.

“Oh, I don’t think it was a long time ago. It was just last week,” Emma shrugged and gave her mother a look for interrupting her. “She gave Henry fast food before bed. She gave the kid a nasty meal! I can’t overlook it,” the blonde shook her head dramatically. Everyone at the table gaped at her. Excluding the Mayor. She knew what Emma was trying to do. The Dark One didn’t want to punish her for the actual crimes she committed so she came up with a made up story.

Emma rounded the table and smirked. She enchanted everyone in the room so they wouldn’t be able to leave. She made her way to the brunette, the only one able to move in the room and leaned closer to her. “Very bad behavior, Madame Mayor,” she whispered to her ear and Regina’s breath hitched.

Before she could compose herself, Emma dragged her by the arm to the front of the table and bended her down on it forcefully. Regina let out a surprised yelp. This surely was humiliating enough. The Dark One then pulled her skirt over her hips and ripped the stockings. As anticipated, Regina wore lacy thong and only Emma could see the dark wet spot on them.

“Well well well, look at that. So greedy,” she mocked. “Now what do you think, Madame Mayor? How many times should I spank you for the audacity of giving our child something so unhealthy?” Emma asked. Regina’s heart was pounding and she couldn’t believe this was actually happening.

“F-five,” she replied quietly, her own voice betraying her.

“Five?” Emma tsked. “You are risking Henry’s well being and you think five spanks is an according punishment?”

“N-no,” she shook her head immediately.

“No indeed! Let’s make it ten and see what then. You will count,” Emma commanded. The darkness seeped out to play. The darkness wanted to do so much more but _Emma_ didn’t want to hurt the other woman. _Emma_ knew she had to control the Dark One. Regina taught her how to do it. She could do it.

The first blow landed on the right cheek and Regina yelped again. She wasn’t the only one. They could hear Snow and when Emma looked at her mother, she could see how horrified the woman was. It’s not like the blonde would want to scar her mother for life but Regina requested this and there was no way she would deny her. Plus, Snow never really was a mother to Emma, was she.

“I didn’t hear the counting, Your Majesty,” Emma warned and pulled harshly on brunette hair.

“One!” the Mayor screamed. Emma’s roughness was all new but not unwelcomed.

“Good. I’ll extend your punishment if you miss another count,” the Dark One informed and smacked the firm tushie hard.

Regina got rather loud expressing her pleasure by the fifth smack. Emma observed her a little to see whether the Mayor was comfortable or not. She concluded it was indeed a cry of pleasure and not pain or discomfort so she decided to continue.

Regina looked around the table and saw the horrified and disgusted faces pointed at her. She was the Mayor! How dare they look at her like this. Only Rumple seemed amused and Belle was blushing like crazy. The rest of the room despised her.

Another hard smack landed on her ass and she moaned. “Seven,” she counted. She was soaked. Seeing all these people looking at her like that made her arousal even more obvious.

She was panting on the table by the time Emma was done, her juices completely ruined her underwear and even she could feel the heady smell of her arousal, let alone Emma. “Fuck me, Emma,” she breathed out. She didn’t want to do that part in front of everyone but she was too far gone to care. Emma smirked behind her.

“Is that what you want, Your Majesty? My fingers buried deep inside your soaked little pussy?” she pulled her hair again.

“Yes, Emma. Yes, please!”

“Mmmmh,” the blonde breathed out and teleported them back to Regina’s mansion. She had a feeling the Mayor got what she wanted and everything beyond that would later eat her alive, so she took her back to safety or their shared bedroom.

The enchantment broke once they left and everyone sprinted out of the room. Rumple was amused, Belle slightly bothered by the show. Granny was disturbed by the audacity of the two but it wasn’t anything she haven’t seen before. Blue got white And Snow with Charming…. Well, David didn’t have it in him to comfort his wife as he himself was pale. He would never admit it out loud but seeing Regina like this turned him on. He would definitely enjoy the show if it was anyone else than his daughter there.

Snow was giving him looks after she puked. He seemed miles away. Why would her little pristine daughter do something like that? Why would Regina look at her at all during the act?! She was getting nauseas again.

* * *

“You okay?” Emma asked tentatively.

“Yes. Thank you,” the Mayor nodded.

“Do you want to continue?” she asked.

“Please!” the brunette whimpered.

“I’m gonna give you five more blows,” the Dark One informed. “Think you can take it?” she asked and when Regina didn’t answer, only nodded, she said: “I want words, Regina.”

“Yes, I can,” the Mayor confirmed. Emma then bended her over the edge of the bed, with her knees on the carpet and head buried in the sheets.

“I expect you to count from where we left off,” she informed and smacked her lightly. This was only to get Regina back into the mood. Her rear end was pretty red as it was anyway. There was no need to use force.

“E-leven,” she breathed out.

“Very good,” the Dark One commented and gave her fast two blows. Before the Mayor could say anything, Emma kneeled behind her, magicked away the ruined thong and entered the soaked opening with her tongue. She spread the reddened cheeks with her hands and inhaled Regina’s scent, diving as deep with her tongue as possible.

The brunette nearly came undone right there and then. She gripped the sheets until her knuckles turned white and let out a guttural sound that sounded so foreign to her.

Emma withdraw her tongue, enjoying the taste of the Queen in her mouth. “I am adding two more blows for the one’s you didn’t manage to voice out,” she said then and smacked the red cheek again.

Regina cried out, nearly at the edge of tears. The moisture wasn’t from pain, though. No, it was frustration. “Fourteen,” she swallowed.

“Fourteen? And where was twelve and thirteen, hmm? Or did you just assume that by adding two more we should skip the counting?” Emma commented, unpleased.

“I am sorry! Twelve, thirteen,” she added immediately, hoping the blonde wouldn’t extend the punishment even more.

“That’s my girl,” the Dark One said and stroked her back soothingly.

When they got to the sixteenth blow Emma shoved her two fingers into Regina without any preamble. She magicked away all their clothes and started to fuck the brunette roughly. The Mayor was a panting mess by now. She saw white stars and she only prayed Emma wouldn’t stop.

Of course, that’s exactly what the Savior did. She withdrew her fingers and gave Regina one last smack with the pleasuring hand, smearing her own wetness on her ass cheek. She more moaned number “seventeen” than actually counted it.

Emma seemed pleased, though. She entered her with those slender fingers again and started to pump into her like there was no tomorrow. And Regina kind of thought there indeed wasn’t. The pleasure was overwhelming. Surely, she would die when it would really reach her whole being.

“Fuck yourself on my fingers,” the blonde commanded and stilled her movement. The Mayor started immediately seeking the delicious friction those fingers provided. She started to fuck herself back and forth, her hardened nipples being stimulated on the bedsheet…

She was close, she was so close. Emma started to meet her body and thrust into her. Regina could hear the Sheriff’s uneven breathing. “God, you’re so beautiful,” Emma breathed out and corkscrew her fingers. That’s when Regina’s orgasm peaked and she nearly passed out from pleasure.

She was trembling, trying to even her breathing, trying to calm down. Nothing worked, though. Only Emma’s soothing hand on her back. The Dark One pressed her body to Regina’s side and kissed her temple. Regina immediately buried her head in the crook of Emma’s neck.

The blonde helped the sated woman into bed after few moments. She laid on her back, getting Regina to lay on her. “Are you okay?” Emma asked quietly. She was stroking her hair and holding her close.

“Yes. That was amazing, dear. Thank you,” she said and kissed her.

“Anything for you,” Emma replied. “Should I heal your butt? Does it hurt?” she asked next.

“It does hurt but don’t heal it,” the smaller woman replied.

“As you wish,” Emma grinned. “Let’s get some sleep. Afternoon nap sounds like a good idea, hm?”

“But you…” Regina pointed out.

“I’m fine. This was for you. Now sleep. I can feel your body getting heavier each minute.”

“Just to be clear, this doesn’t change anything between us. I’m still your top,” Regina informed.

“No changes on that, darling,” Emma replied and then they fell asleep in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and if you enjoyed it, leave a comment :) If not, leave a comment why so I can work on it in future.


End file.
